The War of Fate
by Vicious Viper
Summary: SEE REMADE VERSION THAT IS CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS!
1. Default Chapter

**The War of Fate**

**Hey everyone! This is my second story and probably my favorite out of all the 2 stories out. This is a Fantasy/Romance fic and the story rating will probably go up.**

**I'll be making up some stuff in this story and u can pronounce any words that are underlined as u like. **

**SUMMARY: The continent Elixer on the planet Obenix is one of riches. 5 kingdoms rule here, each having there own element and cultures. But 4of the kingdoms are at war while the other remains neutral. Will the kingdoms find peace or will the Wicca princess destroy them all? Kai/oc, Tala/oc, and a little Rei/Mariah, Tyson/Hilary**

**Kingdom Elements and their gods/goddesses:  
**-Phoenix/Fire and Darkness (south western kingdom)  
-Phoenix/water and Darkness (western kingdom)  
-Raven/Sun, moon, stars and Light (eastern kingdom)  
-Wolf/Ice and Light (south eastern kingdom)  
-Tiger/Thunder and lightning (Northern kingdom)

**Character Bios:**

**-Princess Aradia Layla Namazii  
**Age: _17  
_Eye color: _light brown  
_Hair color: _brown/waist length  
_Kingdom: _Water and Darkness  
_Powers/abilities: _Controls water, darkness, and witchcraft  
_Name meaning: _AradiaGoddess of witches, LaylaDark beauty, NamaziiWater  
_Appearance: _Navy blue skirt with silver edging and a light blue strip that widens as it reaches the silver edging that touches the ground. She wears a Navy blue Top that shows her slim stomach. The top part it ties around her neck and then another part ties around her back leaving most of her back exposed. She wears sleeves that start at her upper arm and get wider at the end.  
_Accessories: _She wears a sliver this choker-chain necklace with a raindrop charm. The charm changes color depending on her mood:  
-blue: normal/happy  
-black: mad  
-light blue: sad  
-blood red: dark element in use  
-white/silver: witchcraft in use  
-Navy blue: Water element in use  
_History: _Born in July at midnight of a Blood red moon. Her mother is Lady Neona Namazii, She was the one who sensed Aradia's powerful hidden magic and knew she was the Wicca princess. Aradia never knew her real father; her mother only said that he is the ruler of another kingdom and moved out months before her birth. She is encouraged to practice witchcraft by her mother, while she is encouraged to practice martial arts and other fighting abilities by her stepfather, Lord Pondro. She dislikes her stepfather because he is sort of power hungry, yet with her mothers help, they are keeping from controlling everything. Her relationship with him is very poor and does not respect him for the fact that he is blind to her royal blood and should be respected. _

_Her mother has told her stories about her witchcraft and how she is the Wicca Princess; the one who can destroy all if provoked. Aradia fears of hurting the innocent so she is always alert and ready to defend herself without witchcraft. _

_Her kingdoms along with the Eastern kingdom are at war with the South Eastern kingdom, which is ruled by Boris, and the South Western Kingdom, which is ruled by Voltaire. _

_She has to get married at the Age of 18 or else she'll have an arranged marriage. _

_She is an Avian, but she is unique. She has white wings with a silver shine to them. But she has a special gift; a smaller extra pair of wings. But Aradia tries to hide this set of wings because everyone will know who she is, which makes her an easy target for enemies. Her mother believes the extra pair of wings was given to her because she is the Wicca princess. She is the only one in the world with wings like hers. _

_She has a stepsister who is princess Mitexi (chapter ?). She also has a "twin" brother that was taken away when they were only 6 months old to become a high class assassin (you'll know who it is in later chapters). Her real father will be mentioned soon! _

**-Princess Mitexi Lycoris Semine:  
**Age: _17  
_Eye color: _Navy blue  
_Hair color: _Silver/waist length  
_Kingdom: _Sun, moon, stars/light  
_Powers/abilities: _controls the sun, moon, stars, and light  
_Name Meaning:_ Mitexisacred moon, LycorisTwilight, SemineGoddess of the Sun, moon, and Stars  
_Appearance:_ she wears the exact same outfit as Aradia accept the skirt is black with silver edging and has a yellow stripe. The top is the same as Aradia's but it's black. She wears similar sleeves as well, but there black with three bands. Outsides edging is silver while the middle band where the elbow is, is yellow.  
_Accessories: _a slim golden choker-chain necklace with a golden crescent moon charm. The charm glows when she uses her elements.  
_History: _Born at the same time as Aradia, although not knowing it. She is an Avian and her wings are black with a silver shine to them. Her mother, Lady Sitara Semine, helped her gain control of her abilities and uncover a hidden one; predicting the future, although she doesn't use it often. Her, father Lord Anakin Semine, helped her with martial arts other fighting abilities._

_Her father moved to this kingdom and married her mother months before her brith and Aradia's birth. Her kingdom along with Aradia's kingdom, are at war with the other two._

_She has to get married before the age of 18 or else she'll have an arranged marriage. _

**The Kingdoms:  
**_-the avian kingdoms all have a tattoo to tell which Avian belong to which kingdom so that if there is a problem, that avian will be sent to his/her kingdom for punishment. _

**-The Western Kingdom (Water and Darkness):  
**Goddess:_ Lilith the Silver Phoenix (LilithGhost, storm Goddess, Spirit of the night)  
_Colors:_ Navy Blue, Silver, Black  
_Tattoo:_ Blue Raindrop with 3 Navy blue stars surrounding it.  
_Rulers:_ Lord Pondro Namazii, Lady Neona Namazii, Young Lady Aradia Namazii  
_Race:_ Avians (The lady and the young lady are the only ones with white/silver wings)_

**-The Eastern Kingdom (Sun, moon, Stars and light):  
**Goddess:_ Crescent Moon the Black Raven  
_Colors:_ Yellow/gold, black, silver  
_Tattoo:_ A yellow Sun, a black crescent moon, and a silver 5 pointed star in triangular pattern.  
_Rulers:_ Lord Anakin Semine, Lady Sitara Semine, Young Lady Mitexi Semine  
_Race:_ Ravenwing Avians and Dovenwing Avians_

**-The Southwestern Kingdom (Fire and Darkness):  
**God:_ Dranzer the Fire Phoenix  
_Colors:_ Red, gold, silver  
_Tattoo:_ A ball of fire with 3 silver stars  
_Rulers:_ Lord Voltaire Hiwitari, Young Lord Kai Hiwitari  
_Race:_ Avian (The rulers have special avian blood that relates them to the Ancient Phoenix)_

**-The Southeastern Kingdom (Ice and light):  
**God:_ Wolborg the White wolf  
_Colors:_ white, ice blue, silver  
_Rulers:_ Lord Boris and Young Lord Tala Valkov  
_Race:_ Human but have wolf abilities (better sight, smell, and hearing)_

**-The Northern Kingdom (Thunder and Lightning):  
**God:_ Driger the White tiger  
_Colors:_ Gold, silver, white  
_Rulers:_ Lord Kon, Lady Kon, Young lord Rei Kon (Elves wish to be called by there last name)  
_Race:_ Elves_

**Well this is all the starting info you will need, lol. Oh and i gave a hint on Aradia's Real father in Mitexi's History!**


	2. The Oasis

**Here is chapter 1 of The War of Fate. Enjoy! lol.**

**Chapter 1: The oasis **

A girl about 17 stood on her balcony watching the setting sun. She thought about what her mother told her earlier.

/Flashback/

"Aradia, please come and sit. I need to discuss something with you," A women in her 30's called as she motioned the young woman to sit in the chair in front of her.

"What is it mother?" the younger women asked as she sat down.

"You will be 18 in 6 months and you'll have to search for a husband otherwise I have no choice but to arrange your marriage," Her mother looked at her a little unsurely.

"But why can't I just get married when I find the guy I love?" Aradia asked puzzled.

"Because it's the law. Every girl must be married by the age of 18 or their parents will choose for them."

"I wish it wasn't like that," Aradia sighed. "I'm going to go up to my room now." Her mother nodded and watched her go.

/End of Flashback/

Aradia sighed and watched the last of the sunset turn into blue. A waited a little till she heard a melodious cry of her silver phoenix, Lilith. Aradia raised her arm for the phoenix that landed gracefully on it. Aradia walked back inside and set the phoenix on a small tree with sturdy branches that grew in her bedroom. Lilith cooed a few times before settling down and falling asleep. Aradia smiled and crawled into bed as well and fell asleep.

Morning came and Aradia was awakened by a female voice. Aradia groaned and opened her eyes to see her personal servant, Mariah, calling her to get up. Mariah was an elf and was abandoned when she was very young. Aradia's mother took her in and raised along with Aradia. She then became Aradia's closets friend and obedient servant.

"Milady, please get up! Lord Pondro has some news to share with you!"

Aradia groaned again, but reluctantly sat up and looked to were her phoenix was normally perched, only to find an empty tree.

"Mariah, where is Lilith?"

"I let her out, she was eager to get out at the break of dawn for some reason."

Aradia frowned. Why would her phoenix leave so early in the morning? She shrugged. As long as her bird returned safely home before the sun was gone she didn't need to know. She looked to the clothes on the bed and then got up. She changed and looked to Mariah.

"Mariah, go down to the stables and ask the stable manager to get my horse saddled for me please."

"Yes Milady," she said with a bow and left. Aradia headed down to the thrown room where she'd most likely find her stepfather. She walked in and stopped when she was in front of the man.

"Ah, it's good to see you, Milady. I have news to tell you. I have already told your mother," he greeted. Aradia rolled her eyes.

"Alright, spill it. I do not have all day," she replied in a monotone voice. He scowled, but continued.

"I have made a treaty with the Eastern Kingdom and they have invited us to a feast Friday."

"And what are you expecting from me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To you to came, and act like an adult would," he answer like as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That over did it on Aradia. Her stepfather had some nerve.

"I'm guessing you're blind or something because I do act like an adult for my age. You have some nerve to say that to me, dirt-blood!" Aradia called him a dirt-blood because he was not of pure royalty. He had some royalty blood but it wasn't pure.

"Do not use that tone with me! I am your elder and you will respect me!" He glared at her. She snorted and rolled her eyes. She'd had enough and started to walk back. "Where are you going? You haven't been excused!"

"I don't need to excuse myself to likes of you," she replied icily but calmly. "Oh, and I'll be going since I'll be future queen whether you like it or not."

With that she left and walked back to her room to retrieve her sword and a dagger. She walked over to a glass cabinet that held all her weapons. She took out a sword and looked at it. The metal was the strongest kind you could find. The handle was black with a silver phoenix and a red phoenix engraved artistically on it. She knew it meant something but she was unsure about it. She put the sword away and put it on a belt that she attached to her waist. She took out a dagger and slid it down shoe slowly and carefully.

Aradia never had her wings out because she hated being seen with them since then all her people would know who she was.

Aradia walked down the steps of the palace and out the border gates that surround the palace. Her Kingdom had 2 types of terrain; Dessert and Ocean. Even though the kingdom represented water, there were many oasis located in the dessert. Her favorite was located near the eastern border of her kingdom and wasn't only any of the maps, which made the waters crystal clear and fresh.

She headed to the stables and approached her white Arabian Mare named Destry. The name meant "war horse" which fit nicely since this was the horse she rode out on if she wanted to fight in a battle. She raised Destry from birth and was able to predict most of her horse's movements. She got up on the mare and set her at a smooth graceful walk. It was about an hour later till they reached the edge of the city and then set Destry off at a gallop.

It was about an hour and a half till they finally spotted the oasis. As the 2 approached, Aradia slowed Destry down to trot then a walk. She got off her horse and let go of the reins. The snow white mare walked over to water, drank a few sips then wandered over to a palm and started to graze. Aradia just smiled and shook her head before walking over to the water's edge. She looked around eyeing every rock and tree, before shedding her cloak off and diving into the water with her clothes on. The water was cool and it felt good against the blazing sun. Aradia came up and swam around for a little bit.

She didn't realize a pair of crimson eyes were watching her every move. She went under and swam over to a large rock and climbed up and out. Suddenly Aradia felt the Aurora of another being. She found it to be in a tree to her right as she gazed up to a shadowy figure.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed. She heard the figure chuckle. It was male. She glared. The man was cloaked so she couldn't see his face. The man jumped down and watched her for a minute before replying.

"None of your business," he said coolly.

"Get away from here this isn't yours!"

In one fast movement he had his arm around her waist and held a dagger to her throat.

"I do not take orders from a bitch like you. As a matter of fact I take orders from no one," he hissed in her ear making her shudder slightly and his breath caressed her skin. Then she growled but didn't move. He smirked at her reaction and let her go and climbed up on a rock a few feet away. He sat down and started to clean his dagger.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked. "I could sense that you know exactly who I am. Plus I noticed you're a trained assassin." The man chuckled half-heartedly.

"There is no need to kill," he answered without looking up and then asked a question of his own, "how did you know I was a trained assassin?"

"I got a glimpse of your right hand. It held the scars of a true and deadly assassin would have here, more specifically an Avian."

"You were trained well to notice that."

She knew the man wasn't from around here because he would have worn a white cloak instead of a black one.

She decided to lay down on the rock and soak up some sun, but she turned all her senses to maximum. The man moved and was now starting to walk towards her with a metal object. She picked up on that and as soon as he was above her she swiftly took out her sword and blocked his attack.

"You have quick reflexes. I'm surprised for a lady like you to have."

"It wasn't just that, besides I'm not princess who needs the protection from others." She countered coolly. "Anyways what were you expecting?"

"Something totally different."

There sword fight continued for an hour till both were exhausted. Aradia sighed. She looked at the setting sun and decided to head back.

"I must be going before Lord Pondro gets his feathers in frenzy."

"He's your father right?"

"No stepfather," she answered bitterly. The man chuckled then cocked his head to one side.

"Where's your real father then?" he asked. She stayed silent for a minute before replying.

"I don't know," she said softly. The man nodded.

Aradia got up on her mare and started to walk away before turning back.

"Before I go, what's your name?"

"You'll no soon enough," he answered with a smirk. Aradia glared.

Before she could say anything though, he took flight with a burst of red wings that glinted gold in the sun. Soon he was out of sight and Aradia set off back home at a full gallop.

The city seemed so lifeless as she set Destry at a trot. She got to the stables and gave the reins to one of the stablemen before walking up the palace steps. When she came in she found lord Pondro talking to the guards, but he stopped when he spotted her and crossed his arms over his chest with a glare.

"Where have you been?" he questioned in a stern tone.

"None of your fucking business," she replied in a calm tone. He glared at her as her mother came in. "My mother hardly worries about me because she knows I can defend myself. So I suggest you learn fast about me."

With a glared to her stepfather she went to her room. When she entered she found her bird dozing away.

"You silly bird, where have you been?" she asked the silver bird. She petted her and smiled as Lilith cooed in delight. Aradia yawned and went over to her bed. She went under the cover's and fell asleep.


	3. Sister?

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! It's just I had been on vacation a lot and couldn't find the time to update. And now that school started I have even less time so you'll have to excuse me for my late updates!**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Sister?

Aradia awoke to sunshine in her eyes. She groaned as she realized she forgot to close the curtains last night. She lied there a few minutes thinking. That's when she remembered it was Friday, the day her family would be going to Eastern Kingdom. She got up, changed her clothes, and looked to where her phoenix should have been perched but didn't see her.

'Where on Obinex is the bird going everyday?' Aradia thought. She shook her head and headed to the dinning room. She sat down to where her food was already sitting. It was a mystery to her on how the servants knew when she'd be up and have her food on the table ready for her by the time she got down here. She began to eat her food while thinking of the possibilities of what the Kingdom of the east might would be like.

After Aradia had eaten, she went to find her navy blue cloak. Entering her room, she noticed her phoenix waiting on her perch for her.

"Hey, Lilith! Are you ready to go to banquet?" she asked her silver phoenix. The silver bird cooed twice before flying to her mistress's shoulder and landing gracefully on it. Aradia grinned and grabbed her cloak off the rack on the wall, before exciting her room and heading down to the front gate.

When she got there, she saw her step-father talking to one of the guards and her mother waiting for her holding Destry's reins.

"Are you riding your mare or riding with us in the carriage?" her mother asked. But before Aradia could answer, her stepfather answered.

"She will be riding with us like a young lady should!"

"Make me," she replied coolly before getting up on Destry and riding in front of the carriage. She heard her step-father grumbling on how inconsiderate she was. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Lilith, do you think he'll ever learn?" she asked the calm bird on her shoulder. The phoenix squawked and ruffled her feathers. Aradia giggled. The guards up front began to move and Aradia followed along with the carriage and the guards in back.

They had already past the outer border that lead into the lands of this kingdom and it was about 4 hours later when the kingdom came into view. Aradia looked at it. It was an off white color; probably from all the rain. The forest around her was more of a jungle. It was humid, but the temp from what she guessed was around 80 or so. It really didn't bother her since her kingdom and culture was tied to water. There were many wild flowers in bloom along the gravel road, giving the forest a comforting and peaceful environment.

They finally reached the gates that lead into Palace's grounds. Waiting at the door was a man and women around her mother's age and a young girl her age. Aradia studied the girl. Her aura gave off a peaceful yet determined one much similar to hers, except Aradia's held a witch craft mixture in it. She got off her mare and handed the reins to one of the guards. She noticed he held honey extract sugar cubes and decided to warn him about Destry's obsession.

"I suggest you keep those sweets away from Destry, or else she won't leave you alone," she warned. The guard gulped and ate them quickly. Her horse wined and stomped her foot. Aradia shook her head and walk over to her mother.

"It's a pleasure to be here," her step-father said.

"Yes, it is pleasure and I would like you to meet my wife Sitara and my daughter Mitexi," The man replied. He looked to Aradia's mother and said, "It's good to see you again and I've seen you brought our daughter."

"Yes, and she grown quite a personality," her mother said as she beckoned her daughter to come forward.

Aradia came a few steps before suddenly stopping.

'Did he say _our daughter_?' she thought. She looked at him closely. She couldn't believe it! There were a few similarities that she saw but the most obvious was his eyes!

"Y-y-your m-my f-f-father?" she stuttered softly. He nodded slowly. Her mother moved to Aradia and put an arm around her in a hug.

"Why don't we in and discuss this while we eat?" Sitara suggested. There were murmurs of agreement and they headed inside.

What Aradia hadn't noticed was the girl that watched her and her phoenix intently. 'So that's who the phoenix belongs to…' she thought. But the girl also missed the part about the little father thing.

Everyone sat down in the dinning room and had dinner. The adults were in a deep conversation about various things. Aradia on the other hand was in deep thoughts while feeding her phoenix some vegetables and a bit of steak that was on her plate. She finally realized the other girl watching her. She sighed and gave questioning look to the girl. The girl mouthed 'We'll talk later'. Aradia nodded slightly and fed a carrot to Lilith.

"Aradia and Mitexi may I speak with you?" Lord Anakon asked as he rose and walked out to the hall. Mitexi got up and followed. Aradia looked to her mother, who nodded to her. She got up and followed the 2. She stepped into the hallway and waited for the man to speak.

"Aradia, you're probably slightly confused why you now found out I'm your father and that you never new, right?"

"Yes," she replied. Her phoenix cocked its head listening intently.

"Well, I was with another women at the time; Sitara. I had gone back and forth between the Kingdoms and finally I talked to your mother and she agreed that our relationship wouldn't really last and that we'd keep in touch. When Mitexi was born I sent your mother a note by our family raven to your mother saying about my new born daughter, and how adorable she was. Your mother wrote back congratulating me and Sitara and when I got to the bottom of the page she said she had also had a young child at the date and time," He explained and looked at the girls before continuing. "I wrote back saying I was sorry. She had wrote back thanking me because she had said you were the most beautiful, unique, and one of a kind-" Aradia interrupted him.

"Did she tell you why I was one of a kind?" she asked while taking off her cloak. Her father and Mitexi both had there wings out.

"Umm…no, why?" he asked. Aradia didn't answer. Popping noises could be heard as her wings unraveled themselves. When the Wings were out a smaller pair were visible in the pattern of a butterfly's wings. Mitexi gasped.

"Oh, my! So it is true!" Mitexi squealed.

"What do you mean?" her father asked.

"Well, ever since you invited them to dinner, the servants had been saying something was different with her wings," she replied, besides I think they suite you, Aradia. May I feel them?"

"Thanks and yes you can feel them," Aradia said with a grin. Mitexi ran her hand through her feathers.

"Wow! They're so glossy and soft!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I wash them every other day and use this herbal mix on them…"

"Really? Do you think I could borrow some?"

"Of course!" Aradia grinned.

"Well, back to what I was saying," Her father said catching the 2 girls' attention. "Since I'm both your father, but you have different mother, you are logically sisters."

The two girls looked at each other and then back at their father.

"Are you serious?" they chorused together.

"Yes," the man replied. The girls looked at each other and grinned. They both jumped on their father giving him hugs. He was in total shock, but hugged back.

"Father, may I and my sister go up to my room?" Mitexi asked while her and Aradia got off their father.

"Yes, of course. Just don't get into any trouble," He replied. Both girls squealed before taking off down the hall with Lilith flying behind them. He smiled and walked back to the other adults.

"Did she take it well?" Neona asked. (Aradia's mom)

"They ran off to Mitexi's room laughing," he answered with a grin. "She even gave me a hug which really got me."

"That's good, now let's discuss the treaty," Lord Pondro Said. All the adults looked at him; they coulds have sworn they heard a bit of bitterness in his voice. But they nodded in agreement.

"Wow, your room is beautiful!" Aradia gasped as she looked around. A raven squawked and her phoenix flew over to the Black bird.

"Is the phoenix yours? Because she's been coming over here lately," Mitexi asked.

"Yeah she's been leaving my room early in the morning."

"Do you know why she leaves?"

"No, I wish I did, but I don't."

"Hey do you really study and use witchcraft?"

"Yeah, of course! That's what I am, a witch, and that's why my wings are the way they are or so my mom says," Aradia replied.

"Wicked!" Mitexi said grinning. Both of them giggled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mitexi shouted. A servant came in, she stopped when she saw Aradia. The girl shook her head and bowed.

"I'm really sorry!" She answered quickly.

"It's alright Mariam. Anyways what's up?"

"It's time for lady Aradia to go home."

Thank you, Mariam," Mitexi said. Both girls got up.

"Lilith, it's time to go now," Aradia called to her phoenix. The silver bird landed on her shoulder and cooed to the raven. The raven flew over to Mitexi and landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this is Crescent moon or Crest for short," Mitexi said referring to Raven.

"She's beautiful," Aradia said while following Mitexi out the door. The two of them walked down the stairs and out to the front gate where the carriage and her horse was waiting. She gave her sister and her father a hug before getting up on her horse. The carriage started to move and Aradia was about to follow, when Mitexi called to her.

"Hey, Aradia, when will you come back?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Alright see you then!" Mitexi exclaimed and waved as she watched Aradia's horse turn to catch up with the carriage.

* * *

**Well, that's it with chapter 2. The next chappie might not be that exciting but it has more action in it and the following chappie after that has a lot of action, so stay tuned! lol.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! please read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry about the delay on an update. I haven't been able to since I recently started work and school is getting more chaotic now that the year is almost finished. Not only that I'm in a bit of a writer's block and have lost a bit of interest in writing this.

I'm not sure whether I'll continue to write it or not. My decision wil be on made on that this summer when I'm not so time restricted.

Sorry again. How ya all can forgive me!

_Rissa_


End file.
